


Buzz Buzz

by orphan_account



Series: Love is a Sound [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Funny, Huge Dorks, M/M, Texting, jean is super shy, punk!jean, shy!jean, waiter!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The freckled waiter at the local diner is really funny.</p><p>It's a shame Jean is so shy...</p><p>(Rated T for minor cursing and references to sexual topics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, a long awaited sequel to "Beep Beep."
> 
> If you haven't read that yet, I would suggest that you check that out first, otherwise this will make little to no sense.
> 
> Also, everyone in this series has different texting habits that are hopefully not confusing.

I stared blankly at the receipt. From the front side, one could see it was an ordinary receipt to an ordinary diner in which somebody (me) got an order of milkshakes. However if one were to turn over said “ordinary” receipt, they would realize that a waiter (a very attractive one at that) wrote down their name and number in large round letters.

And, hey, look at that, they also drew a heart.

_A heart._

My inner adolescent girl was squealing excitedly at the thought of someone actually being interested in being in a relationship with me, especially when that someone happened to be a cute waiter at my favorite diner who was named Marco. There, however, was a slight problem.

I would actually have to call or text him.

Once again, my inner girl struck, worrying about what would I say, what if he ended up not liking me, what if I’m too awkward, how will he even know who I am? I never even gave him my name.

But it’s not like worrying would help me at all, so I decided to hell with it and got out my phone. Quickly, I typed out his number and began to compose a text.

**Jean:** _Hey, this is Jean. You probably don’t remember me, but I’m the guy you gave your number to. Well, obviously you gave your number to me, otherwise I wouldn’t be texting you this. ANYWAYS, you seemed pretty interested in me, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get coffee sometime later this week?_

As fast as I typed this up, I deleted it; the text sounded way too formal and awkward. “Ughhhh,” I moaned into a couch pillow. “Why is this so hard?”

My second attempt wasn't any better:

__

**Jean:** _hey you dont know me but i kno_

__

**Jean:** _shit sorry i didnt mean to send that yet. i guess i should probably type slower_

__

**Jean:** _im the guy you gave your number to btw this is why you don’t give your phone number to strangers_

__

**Marco:** _Dude, your lack of capitalization and proper punctuation is killing me._

Not expecting such a quick reply, I stared at the screen for a second. Of all things, Marco didn’t point out my awkward mistakes or use of language, but chastised me for _grammar_ errors. What. A. Dork.

**Jean:** _im sorry i prefer quantity to quality when it comes to words_

__

**Marco:** _Oh my God_

__

**Marco:** _Sorry, I can’t advance in this relationship if you refuse to capitalize your I’s. :P_

__

**Jean:** _what are you, grammar hitler?_

__

**Marco:** _No, only a loyal follower of his._

__

**Marco:** _What’s your name? You know mine, so it’s only fair I know yours._

__

**Jean:** _Chuck Norris_

__

**Marco:** _Har har. Seriously now._

__

**Jean:** _im Jean like jsh-awn, not gene._

__

**Marco:** _So the French pronunciation._

__

**Jean:** _yeah i guess. my mom is from france_

__

**Marco:** _Can you speak French then?_

__

**Jean:** _oh yeah_

__

**Jean:** _ohonhonhon eiffel tower baguet_

I found it so easy to speak with him. Somehow, we were already comfortable joking around with each other despite talking for no more than five minutes. Usually, I found it hard to talk to strangers, but Marco made talking so easy. Our conversation continued for several more minutes, going from joking topics to more personal ones and back to jokes again, before Marco brought up a more serious topic.

**Marco:** _Jean, I’m just saying, but I really like you._

**Jean:** _you like me or you_ like _me?_

**Marco:** _I’m not too sure yet, so I think we should meet up_

 

 **Jean:** _are you asking me out?_

__

**Marco:** _Yes I am._

 

Once again, I shoved my face into the pillow, this time to muffle my squeal of excitement. I couldn’t believe this was happening: A real date. With an actually decent person. This day couldn’t get any better.

__

**Marco:** _Jean, did you die?_

__

**Jean:** _hell yeah_

__

**Jean:** _to the date thing i mean_

__

**Jean:** _we should totally go out_

__

**Marco:** _I don’t mean to burden your spirits, but I’m not going to put a label on us just yet. We hardly know each other after all._

__

**Jean:** _its alright i get it_

__

Unfortunately, it was true: Marco and I didn’t really know each other that well. Sure, we had talked about ourselves over text, but it wasn’t the same as bonding with someone face to face.

After this, Marco claimed he needed to go to work, and we said our goodbyes. I looked forward to talking with Marco again, which I found strange. Usually, I couldn't wait until a conversation was done, and finished it as fast as possible. It was rare for me to actually enjoy talking (texting in this case) to someone, but Marco made me feel so comfortable, even when I was being awkward, it was hard not to like talking to him (or him in general).

The whole thing didn’t feel real. Not only had I been asked out by someone who was attractive, he was funny and sweet as well; it was just way too good to be true. I pinched my arm to confirm that I wasn’t dreaming.

_Nope, I’m awake._

* - - - *

Marco and I proceeded to text each other nonstop for the next few days. His way with words and sarcastic comments made me smile and feel giddy inside.

**Marco:** _Honestly though, I don’t think that you would have to be gay to work at Victoria’s Secret. You would most likely have to sign a waiver claiming that you wouldn’t molest the innocent women._

__

**Jean:** _thats the point! its easier to just confirm that the guy is gay instead of risking a girl being put into an uncomfortable position_

__

**Marco:** _But how could they even prove that you’re homosexual?_

I snorted before replying, gaining the attention of Annie, who I had been ‘hanging out’ with.

“What’s so funny?” Her tone was accusational, as if I had been doing something wrong. “Every time I’ve seen you lately you’ve been glued to your phone. Who’re you texting?”

Embarrassed, I turned off my phone and waved her words away, “No one special.” My phone vibrated with a loud _buzz_ in my hands. Instinctively, I checked it right away so I could respond.

“You never look at your texts that quickly,” Annie said quietly, a smirk plastered on her otherwise indifferent face.

“Shuddup,” was my muttered response. With surprising strength, she tore the cell from my grasp and read through our conversation. “Hey!” I yelped while trying to grab my phone back. “That’s personal!”

Annie covered her mouth to conceal her laughter, “Oh my god, there’s pages of crappy pick-up lines between you two.”

“ _Annie_!”

“Jesus Christ, when’s the wedding?”

My face flushed from a pale pink to bright red. “W-we aren’t- it’s not-”

Annie snickered again before going back to her usual, serious self, “Jean. I’m not going to hate you if you’re dating a dude.”

“I-I’m not- we’re not dating-”

“But you like him,” it wasn’t even a question; she knew.

“Yeah, I guess.” The color in my cheeks had (thankfully) gone down by now. Annie raised her head to look into my eyes.

“If you guys aren’t a couple within three days I will intervene.”

I could feel my stomach drop to my feet. The only thing that would come from Annie’s hookup attempts would be pure embarrassment for me.

My response was a half-hearted nod.

* - - - *

Three days flew by and I still didn’t have the balls to ask Marco out. It wasn’t that I didn’t like him or was scared he wouldn’t be all I’ve imagined him to be; I was worried that I wasn’t good enough for him. That when we finally met up again, I would be shy and awkward, and Marco would realize the cool, confident guy he had been texting for nearly a week was just a fake.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Thinking it was Marco, I scrambled to get it out of my pocket, but let out a distressed cry when I saw who it was.

**Annie:** _Jean. How’s ur love life going_

__

**Jean:** _i’m single as a pringle_

__

**Jean:** _so yes, i still haven’t asked him_

__

**Annie:** _Gasp. :O  Is that punctuation ic? He must b rubbing off on u_

__

**Annie:** _He would rub off on u more if u were his bf, if u catch my drift ;)_

__

**Jean:** _oh my god why_

__

**Annie:** _Meet me at the diner in 10 mins :)_

__

**Jean:** _no_

__

**Annie:** _?.?_

__

**Jean:** _that’s where he works_

__

**Annie:** _Even better >:)_

__

**Annie:** _See u in 10~!_

__

**Jean:** _i can’t believe i’m doing this_

Unfortunately, I knew there was no possible way out of this. If I didn’t show up Annie would come to my house, making everything even more awkward, so, half-heartedly, I began my walk to the diner.

* - - - *

 

“Annie, what are we doing here?” I asked as we stood at the entrance of the diner. Without saying a word she opened the door and entered the room.

Annie guided me to a booth where we sat across from each other, eyes locked in an unspoken staring-contest. I saw a flicker in the corner of my vision, someone moving towards us.

“Are you guys ready to order?” an all too familiar voice asked politely. I hadn’t expected Marco to be working today, and if he noticed me we would actually have to talk. Face-to-face.

I was the first to break eye-contact with Annie as I focused on the wall, trying make it so he didn’t recognize me. “Umm, not yet.”

The waiter giggled and turned away, “Alright then.”

I returned my attention to Annie, who had an uncharacteristically large smile on her face. “That’s him? Freckles?”

“He has a name,” I muttered to the table as I played with the corner of my napkin.

“Oh my god, Jean. Just say hi to him.”

Marco walked by our table, coming back from attending to another table. This time, Annie called for his attention him.

He answered, “Can I get you something?”

She nodded, completely straight faced, “I’ll have the lunch special, and this guy-” Annie pointed a finger at me “-would like a lap dance.”

Marco’s face turned red, and he coughed as I choked on my water. His attention turned to me, and a shy smile replaced his look of panic.

“Oh, um, hi Jean,” the freckled waiter gave me a little wave. “I-I don’t think this is an entirely appropriate place for a lap dance, sorry.”

“God, no, I don’t want a lap dance; Annie was just joking about that,” I said as I kicked her under the table. He giggled, and my blush got five times brighter. “S-sorry about seeing you here. I mean- I should have planned a day for us to meet up. I was just really nervous-”

“Jean, it’s fine,” Marco interrupted. “My shift’s almost done. Can we hang out afterwards?”

I looked to Annie who was nodding furiously “yes.”

“Yeah, yeah that’d be great.”

Marco chuckled again, an innocent, cheerful sound that reminded me of the wind chimes that Bertholdt’s family strung outside their house. “Anyways, that’s one lunch special, would you like to order anything else?”

“I’ll get a strawberry milkshake, please,” I winked, attempting to appear confident while trying to fight down my blush. Marco must have remembered the order from the first time we met, because he grinned as I said it.

As soon as Marco jotted down our orders, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

__

**Annie:** _Get a room._

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appericated. Considering this has become a series, I would love to hear any of your headcannons or suggestions for the next story.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
